1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a slide assembly comprising an outer slide member, an intermediate slide member, and an inner slide member.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of three part slide assemblies have been proposed. A typical three-part slide assembly comprises an outer slide member, an intermediate slide member, and an inner slide member. Positioning devices are provided between the inner slide member and the intermediate slide member and between the intermediate slide member and the outer slide member, preventing undesired retraction of the inner slide member and the intermediate slide member. Examples of the three-part slide assemblies are disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,212; 5,551,775; 5,757,109; 6,350,001; 6,585,335; 6,655,763; 6,705,689; 6,749,276; and 6,805,418; and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2003/0107309 and 2003/0111942.
The present invention is intended to provide a different design in this regard.